Perspective
by princespeach
Summary: Yggy finds himself suprisingly not dead at the end of the game. He's somehow gotten into Lloyds exshpere, and even more strange, he finds himself at the beginning of the the chosens journey. What will this change of perspective do to our antagonist?


**Hello! Welcome to my new ToS fic, which will hopefully combine my love for Lloyd and YGGY in a way that you all find as funny as I did. First Chapters short, but the rest will be longer. Anyway, hope you enjoy my fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia!**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Change of Perspective**

"Farewell, my shadow. You who stand at the end of the path I chose not to follow." Mithos could feel himself fading, the pull of the crystal threatening to engulf him completely. Vaguely, he saw Lloyd approaching, his swords unsheathed, ready to strike. He didn't care. He was ready to die. "I wanted my own world, so I don't regret my choice. I would make the same choice over again. I will continue to choose this path!" Lloyd raised his swords; time seemed to slow as he brought them down upon the crystal. He closed his eyes, welcoming death. One single thought flowing through his mind.

_Soon, Martel…_

The shards of the crystal circled Lloyd for a moment, before flowing into his own exsphere.

"You could have…you could have lived with us in our world…" He said sadly. "Damn it…" The teen turned his attention slowly to his exsphere, and he noticed it slowly change color, its regular soft blue slowly morphing into a deep red, matching his clothes. "What the hell?"

-MANY MONTHS EARLIER-

Lloyd sat a little apart from the rest of the group. He didn't do this often; of course, usually it was just Kratos that chose to be so secluded. But tonight he had some thinking to do. Colette had barely eaten anything that night, even though Genis had cooked her favourite. He was concerned about her; ever since they'd left those ruins near Triet, Colette had been acting… Odd. And for some reason, he swore she'd been eating less. He tried to talk to her, but, being Colette, she'd assured him nothing was wrong. This, of course, only confirmed his belief that something was, in fact, wrong. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. All this thinking was tiring him out. And it was probably pointless worrying anyway. The Professor figured it was all some part of the angel transformation, and knowing the Professor, she was probably right. Still… He couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right…

_What the…? Where am I?_

Lloyd jumped at the sound of someone else's voice. "Huh? Who said that?!" He shouted. A little too loud, maybe. He noticed that the group had turned to stare at him.

"Who said what?" Genis asked him, confused.

_What the hell is going on?!_

"There!!! You guys didn't hear that?!" Lloyd yelled again, the faces of his friends growing more and more concerned.

"No one said anything…" Genis said, slowly making his way towards his friend. Lloyd caught on to the fact that no one else could hear the voice, and the fact that everyone was looking at him like he was crazy…

_Lloyd?! What the fuck did you do?!_

"Lloyd, are you alright?" Colette looked at him with concern. He was making her worried. That was one thing he definitely didn't want to do. Ignoring the angry voice, he tried to smile at her.

_Damn inferior being!! You were supposed to destroy the crystal!!_

"Uh… Yeah." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "I… uh… It's just, thought I heard something. I think maybe I'm gonna go for a walk..." he looked to the Professor, and she nodded her head slowly in agreement.

"Alright, just don't go too far, Lloyd." He nodded back to her gratefully and tried to look reassuring as he headed for the trees.

"Yeah, I won't be long, don't worry!" As soon as he was out of sight, he broke out into a run. Something was definitely wrong…

_I was supposed to DIE! Why… Why couldn't I just die?! Oh, Martel…_

"What are you talking about?! Who are you?!" Lloyd yelled, growing hysteric as he frantically turned around in the forest, still searching for a person to go with the voice.

_What? You don't recognize my voice? Not very bright, are you?_

Lloyd said nothing, he just continued searching.

_Stop spinning, you fool. Isn't it obvious? I'm only in your head._

"What?!" He shouted, complying with the voices request. "In my head? Who are you?!"

_I'm Mithos, of course._

Lloyd frowned for a moment. "Mithos? You mean like from that ancient war thingy?"

…_What? Are you telling me you don't remember?_

"Remember what?"

_Just the _months_ you and your little friends have spent pissing me off, foiling my plans, killing my subordinates, trying to-_

"I never did any of that!"

_Hmm… Wait, now that I think about it, I didn't see the other Chosen in your group, or the Mizuho girl, in fact, there were a quite a few people missing…_

"What do you mean? 'Other Chosen'? Colette's the only Chosen!"

_I see… Okay, Lloyd, what's Tethe'alla?_

"…The moon?" Lloyd said, pointing up towards the sky.

_HUH. Okay, I think I understand what's going on here._

"You do?"

_Yes, now pay attention. You and your friends _killed_ me, but my essence survived in my cruxis crystal. You destroyed the crystal, and it was absorbed into your unique exsphere, along with me. So basically, I'm living inside your exsphere. The only part that doesn't really make sense is why you doing that THEN is affecting you NOW._

"I don't really think ANYTHING you just said makes sense…"

_Yeah, well, if I'm right, it will. Eventually. I wonder… How far back am I? Lloyd, what's happening right now?_

"Uh… I'm in the forest, talking to a voice in my head?"

_Wow. No, you idiot, the Chosen's journey, what's going on in the Chosen's journey?_

"We just released the first seal, in some ruins near Triet."

_Great, you've barely started. Now I'm stuck in here, doomed to watch you destroy everything I worked, all over again…_

"What?! You mean you're not going to go away?!"

_Trust me; if I could, I would. But I'm a part of your exsphere now. I suppose you could always throw it away…  
_

Lloyd looked down at his exsphere…The only thing he had from his mother-

_Oh PLEASE don't get all sentimental. I don't think I could live through a heartfelt family moment.  
_

"W-what?! How did you know what I was feeling?!"

… _Good question. I'm not really sure how. Your exsphere reacts to your thoughts and emotions, and since I'm in your exsphere… Huh. Actually, it's kind of interesting. Knowing what you're feeling… Thinking…  
_

"You hear my thoughts, too?!"

_Mhm. Like how you were thinking about your mother just there. Heh, I wouldn't be too worried though, you having thoughts is a pretty rare occurrence._

"Shut up! You have no right to… to… To look into me like that!!"

_It's not really looking, I AM in you. I can just feel it. You're tired right now. And frustrated._

Lloyd sighed heavily and sat down on a nearby tree stump, holding his head in his hands.

_See? And now you're worrying about what to do next._

"Yes, I know; _I'm_ the one who's worrying." He said coldly.

_Don't be so worried._

"What are you talking about? How can I not be worried? I'm stuck here with some stranger sharing my head."

_TECHNICALLY we're not strangers. I've known you since you were born. And I've known your father since LONG before that._

Suddenly, Lloyd straightened. "What did you just say?"

_Aw, how sweet, you're all excited about me mentioning your daddy. Hmm… You don't remember him at all, do you? I suppose you were rather young when you were separated.  
_

"I… I…" Lloyd stammered, unable to put his feeling into words. In this case, he didn't have to.

_Ahaha, you thought he was dead? Oh, wow. You were raised by a dwarf. Oh, this is interesting. Keep thinking, keep thinking. What a wonderful insight into the life of Lloyd Au- sorry, IRVING. _

"You… Knew my father…?"

_No, I KNOW your father. Contrary to popular belief, he's still alive. Although a lot of times he's wished he wasn't. __  
_

"My… Father…"

_I'll tell you about him too. Maybe. IF you do something for me._

"Like what?"

_Just don't tell your little friends about me. _

"Why? What would it matter?"

_Well, let's just say that there are certain members of your little troupe I'd rather didn't know about me. _

"Okay, fine." Lloyd agreed quickly, he'd do anything to learn about his father, even lie to his friends. Oh that's right, his friends... They'd looked pretty worried about him before.

_You really care about them. Especially the Chosen…  
_

A red blush crept over the teens face. "S-shut up!"

_Not a chance! I don't have a body, so examining all the little thoughts and feelings of your angsty teenage mind is all I have left to do! _

Lloyd sighed as he stood again, deciding to ignore the previous comment for the sake of his sanity. "I'd better get back now, they'll be worried."

_Don't worry so much; just go about things like you usually would.  
_

"Easier said than done."

_Ahhh, you don't want to have to lie to them._

"Of course I don't." Lloyd answered as he headed back through the forest. He'd run farther in than he thought. "I don't want to be the kind of person who keeps secrets like this from their friends. Friends should tell each other everything." He thought again of Colette. She was hiding something from him, he knew it.

_You're right, by the way.  
_

Before Lloyd had the chance to attack Mithos with questions on that statement, he entered the campsite. Everyone was laying about the fire, getting prepared for bed. It seemed that they had been waiting for him to return first. A brief wave of guilt washed over him.

"Lloyd!" Colette yelled, jumping up and running towards him with outstretched arms. She tripped a few feet in front of him, and would have landed on her face, had Lloyd not reached out quickly to catch her.

"_Geez_, Colette." He heard Genis taunt from the campfire. Colette just laughed.

"Sorry, everyone! I guess I tripped…"

_Well, I suppose she's still better than the perv._

Lloyd ignored the comment he didn't understand, and smiled at her, "You dork, stop apologizing; it's not your fault you fell." She nodded cheerily, and they walked back towards the others together, sitting down beside Genis.

"I know, sor- er, um, thank you." She said, still smiling. "Did you have a nice walk?"

Lloyd panicked for a moment, having totally forgotten about his 'walk'. He recovered quickly though, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Y-yeah, I did. Sorry about earlier… I think I was just tired."

"You should go to bed earlier then; we can't have you getting sick." Raine told him. He just nodded, not wanting to argue.

"Lack of sleep will affect the energy you have to fight. You wouldn't want to become a liability to the Chosen by getting yourself hurt." Kratos said from across the fire. Lloyd narrowed his eyes slightly in annoyance. Kratos still didn't think he should be here.

_You're angry at Kratos? Aw, is he pissing you off? He does that a lot doesn't he? Chides you more than anyone else, offering help even when you don't want it, never wanting to expose you to dangerous situations. Gee, have you ever thought maybe he's just caring for you?_

"What?" Lloyd asked the voice, slightly alarmed. Mithos laughed.

_This is going to be a lot more fun that I thought…_

"I was just saying that I didn't have the right ingredients for dinner tonight." Genis repeated. Lloyd looked up, realizing that his friend had been talking to him as well. The smaller boy yawned loudly then, and looked up at the sky in an attempt to tell what time it was. "We should be getting to bed." He muttered.

Lloyd nodded, even though sleeping was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Too bad it had been his bright idea to tell his friends he was 'tired' so staying up late really wouldn't work. So he silently made up his make-shift bed next to his friends, and laid down.

_Oh, you're going to sleep now?_

Lloyd said nothing, but made sure to think a very cold 'obviously' as he closed his eyes for the night, but sleep wouldn't come. The excitement in Mithos's words puzzled him.

_I haven't slept in almost 4000 years. You'd be excited too._

Lloyd's eyes flashed open. "What?" he asked in a whisper, not wanting to wake anyone. "How old are you?"

_Physically, I'm about the same age as your mage friend over there. But I've been alive for over a little over 4 000 years._

Lloyd paled at the prospect. 4 000 years… That was a long time. Wait, 4 000; that sounded familiar… Didn't… Didn't that big war happen around then? With the hero named…

Mithos.

_WHOA! Lloyd, you came to a conclusion! It's a miracle! Who knew your two brain cells could work that fast?!  
_

Lloyd, with some effort, ignored the comment, "So, then… You're that hero? The one who stopped that war thingy?"

_Yes. And just so you know, it's 'The Kharlan War'. Not 'that war thingy'. Didn't you ever go to school?_

He couldn't help it; thoughts of his past school experiences flooded into his mind.

_Ah…You slept standing? That's interesting… Hey, slow down, I know it seems impossible, but you're thinking too fast. Wait, are you falling asleep? Yeah, you are! I can feel it; you're drifting off into unconsciousness. And I'm going along with you. Heh, dream some good dreams for me, Lloyd._

****

Lloyd awoke to the familiar smell of breakfast. Glancing over he saw that Genis was making eggs and bacon. The only other one awake was Kratos. The teen lay still for a moment, readying himself for the new day. As the effects of a good night's sleep slowly began to fade, he recalled all of yesterday's events. Lloyd stiffened slightly. Though there was no noise, no voice talking. He felt his stomach growl as he again smelled the food.

_Ah… I haven't felt hunger in a long time either.  
_

"Damn it." Lloyd said quietly to himself. Mithos laughed at him.

_Sorry, Lloyd, you were hoping I was a bad dream? Hahaha... Like you could get rid of me that easily. _

Lloyd grumbled something unintelligible and rolled over onto his side.

"Lloyd? You awake?" Genis called. The brunette rolled back over to face him.

"Barely," he said with a yawn as he sat up, stretching. "Smells good."

"Thanks. Although there's not much, we really need to stock up our food supplies. Maybe we should stop by Triet…"

_That's stupid. Why waste a day going backwards? Just past the Ossa Trail there's a fishing village called Izoold. It's small, but there'll be plenty of food there. … Hey now, don't start feeling thankful on me. I'm not your friend, and I don't like you. It just so happens that the Chosen completing her journey would greatly benefit me._

"Wouldn't it be better just to go to Izoold?" Lloyd suggested. Genis frowned at him.

"Izoold? That's… A small fishing village, right? Is it near here?"

"Yeah, it's just past the Ossa Trail."

"Where's that?" Lloyd frowned, his little voice hadn't told him that much.

_I can't help you there. I have no idea where we are right now. If I did, I could tell you easily. But sadly, 'somewhere in the Triet Desert' really doesn't cut it…_

Genis was still looking at Lloyd, waiting for an answer. He opened his mouth, but had no idea what to say…

"The Ossa Trail is a few miles West of here," Kratos spoke, making Lloyd jump slightly.

Genis grinned then, "Oh, good. 'Cause I've gotta say, I don't think we have enough food for dinner tonight."

"There's no need to worry, we'll make it to Izoold by the end of the day." Kratos assured them. "Though the Ossa Trail is full of many dangers."

****

Lloyd jumped backward, barely managing to escape a blow from the giant bear before him. It could be that it just wasn't his day, or it COULD be the constant and distracting maniacal laugher in his head.

_AHAHAHAHAHA!!! This is pathetic!!!! C'mon, _YOU'RE _the one who totally kicks my ass in a few months?! You can barely survive a freaking BEAR!_

"Well maybe I'd do better, without your _constant_ talking!!!" Lloyd growled, using Demon Fang to slice through the beast's arm.

_You can't blame me for your COMPLETE lack of skill. HA! You're all out of mana?! ALREADY?! And you call yourself a swordsman!!_

"Lloyd, watch out!" Colette yelled as another bear snuck up behind him. Lloyd spun around, but he wasn't quick enough; the creature's attack was going to hit him before he could dodge. Suddenly, the monster was cut clean in two. The remains dropped to the ground to reveal a very pissed-looking Kratos.

"_Watch your back_." He hissed quietly, swiftly sheathing his blade.

Lloyd flinched slightly at the man's words. He seemed really angry at him…

_Angry, yes, or could it be he's just worried?_

The flustered teen frowned, "I… I know. Sorry…" He said, feeling the need for a Colette-like apology. Kratos merely turned to walk away from him, but Lloyd grabbed his arm. Pissed or not, Kratos had probably just saved his life. "Wait! Uh… Thanks." Lloyd said, completely missing the flash of emotion in Kratos' eyes as he did so.

_Well, now, that was very heartfelt. Are you always this emotional?_

"Lloyd…" Kratos seemed about to say something, and Lloyd leaned in closer, hoping that the mercenary was actually going to open up.

"Hmph. Just be more careful." He said gruffly before swiftly walking away. Lloyd's face fell.

_OUCH. Poor Lloyd, did Kratos just hurt your little feelings? Hahahaha…_

Lloyd continued to ignore the voice as he and his friends made their way up the trail. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to be alone with his thoughts. But before he could even come to the sad realization that that was altogether impossible for him, there was a poof of smoke, which – when cleared – revealed a young woman dressed in purple, with short black hair that was tied up at the back but fell across her face. She had an odd stance, and was carrying a card in each of her hands.

"Which one of you is the Chosen of Sylvarant?"

* * *

**YAY!**

**Like I said, I know it's short. But the other chapters will be a lot longer.**

**Anyone like it? I'll probably update it anyway...I mean, the second chapters already written, but I'd make me feel all happy inside if you liked it!**

**Haven't decided on pairings. Though it'll probably be Colloyd, nothings written in stone yet. Except Kratos. I'm not pairing him with anyone. I like Kranna too much...**

**My first ToS fic! I'm so excited!**

**okay, i'm done my pretty pointless Authors Note, so i'll just say thanks to my editor and ask for reveiws...**

**Thank you Thingbe!**

**Please Reveiw!**


End file.
